And she will be loved
by tatemotherfuckinglangdon
Summary: The Harmon family moves to the Murder House because Vivien thinks that will make their life normal again. Violet is in a difficult relationship with a boy called Daniel. However, she loves him a lot, but then one night she meets a boy who has blonde curly hair and dark eyes - his name is Tate.
1. Tate, Tate Langdon

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't judge it! I'm sorry if there are any typos or something, my mother language is not english so there may be some, but I've done everything as good as I could haha.

So, here is the first chapter...

It was the first time Violet Harmon broke down in their new house. They moved in the house five days ago, and she could already sense the bad energy in it, though it had nothing to do with her emotions. She had a big fight with her boyfriend Daniel, and this wasn't the first fight they've had. It was maybe the 6th time in the past three months. He had gotten so mad at her because of her moving. But it wasn't even Violet's fault - her stupid dad cheated on her mom and her mom was idiot enough to believe a new house would change everything. Anyway, Violet was pretty sure Daniel was cheating on her, but of course he denied it - and she couldn't do anything about it until she was one hundred percent sure. She was sitting on her bed, on top of her black sheets, and sobbing loudly. Her parents weren't home, they were at her dad's old friend's place or something - Violet wasn't sure where they were, and honestly she didn't even care. She had been sitting there for an hour already, just crying. Now it was time to make herself feel something other than heartbreak. She stood up from the bed, and walked to the brown locker that was at the right side of her mirror door closet. She took her sharpest razor blade, and walked to the bathroom. She watched herself in the mirror - her black kajal and mascara had spread all over her face because of her tears, and made her face look like she just painted black circles around her eyes. She took a deep breath until pressing the blade deep down her right wrist, and then sliding it over to the other side. Again. Again. Again. And now she did the same to her left wrist. Big, deep cuts, so many, so close to each other that she couldn't even count them. She continued cutting herself until her wrists were covered up in blood and she couldn't even see the cuts under the blood. Suddenly she started to feel sick, and the next thing she knew was that she was on her knees, hugging the toilet, vomiting her innards out. She had been vomiting everything she ate out for six months - she heard that made you skinnier, but Violet had only lost maybe three pounds. She didn't eat much anyway, so she thought that would make her even more skinnier. She flushed down the toilet, and stood up - looking at her wrists that were only a bloody mess. She took three pieces of toilet paper, held them under cold water for a while, and then rubbed them against her skin that was now burning when the cold water touched the cuts.

It was 11pm, and she was lying on her stomach in the bed, her purple colored laptop open, and updating her tumblr blog. A picture of Kurt Cobain popped on her dashboard, and she reblogged it. She heard her phone vibrate on her side, and looked at it - it was Daniel, again. This was the fifth time he called her tonight, but she wasn't going to answer him. She shut down her phone, and continued blogging, while Christina Aguilera's You Lost Me was playing from her iPod. She usually didn't listen to this kind of shit, but she did like that song. Actually she wasn't even a fan of woman singers at all, except for Avril Lavigne and Hayley Williams. All the others were shit. Thinking of singers, she remembered a cool picture of Linkin Park she saw last night - and of course she saved the photo to her laptop - and posted it to her tumblr blog. It took about five minutes when the picture already had ten notes, because she had about 1k followers. She had no social life in reality at all, but at least more than five people liked her tumblr. Suddenly she heard noises coming from downstairs, and she stood up and quickly pulled a hoodie over her, because if her parents were somewhere down there they wouldn't see her cuts. In a weird way she kinda wanted her parents to know about her cuts - you know, like they would know she wasn't okay. But then she was afraid that her dad would go all therapist on her, and that would be everything but funny.

"Tell me, Violet, what made you do these things?", he would ask. Well, guess what daddy? Your little girl is falling apart right in front of you. World did this to her.

"Mom? Dad?", she yelled from the first step of the stairs. No one answered, and she started to get a bit scared. She was on the seventh step, when she heard someone knocking the front door. She ran the last steps down, and tried to look who was outside from the small hole in the door, but she saw nothing. She walked to the kitchen, and tried to look out from the windows - but it was so dark she couldn't see a thing. Her face was almost glued to the window, trying to see anything moving, when someone jumped in front of the window. She started to scream, and jumped two steps back, hitting her lower back to the left side of the dinner table.

"Fuck!", she screamed, and rubbed his back. She saw with the other side of her eye that the person behind the window was having a hard time to choke his - or her, laughter. She now looked straight at the person, and realized the person was a he. He was a tall boy, very skinny one, and he had blonde curly hair. He was dressed in a black hoodie and ripped skinny jeans - and she was damn sure he had a pair of Converse in his feet, but she couldn't see. The boy pointed his fingers to the front door, and made the word 'Open' with his lips. She just looked at him like a weirdo, and saw him walking to the front door. It took her few seconds to realize he was already waiting there, and she walked there too - only that she was inside the house. She opened the door a little, and the first thing she did, was look at his shoes - Converse, she knew.

"Who are you?", she asked him, now looking at his face again. He was actually very good looking, like Kurt Cobain as a teenager.

"Tate. Tate Langdon", he said with a smile that made something inside Violet melt. He pointed his hand out, but Violet just looked at it - she was still confused about this guy. He just pulled his hand away, trying not to think how awkward this situation was.

"Okay, well... how can I help you, Tate Langdon?", Violet asked, and Tate started to smile again. He just met this chick, but he loved the way she said his name. Well, actually he had seen her many times before, like when he was just havering around the house and shit - but this was the first time he talked to her. And she wasn't even that bad looking, she was actually really cute.

"Is Ben Harmon here?", he just asked, and Violet shook his head. Tate looked a bit confused, but then just nodded - he was still looking her from the small gap between the door and the wall. C'moon, did he really look that dangerous that she couldn't even open the door? Not like he was going to rape her mommy and kill everyone.

"Where is he?", he asked again, and looked straight at Violet's eyes - they were really pretty. Something between green and brown, but very pretty indeed. She looked like even she wasn't sure where Ben Harmon was.

"Um, I don't know, to be honest. He is somewhere with my mom. Probably in a party, or something.", she said, and Tate nodded.

"Well, that's probably everything then. When he comes back, will you tell me I was here?", he asked and smiled, and Violet nodded - he turned to walk away, but Violet made her stay.

"Wait!", she said, and he turned to face her again, with a light grin on his face.

"What were you doing here anyway? It's like 11pm or something", she asked him, and he bit his lip. If he said he was one of his dad's patients, would she think he was a psychopath or something? Well, maybe he was, a little.

"I'm... Um, I'm one of your dad's patients. He's my therapist.", Tate mumbled, and looked down to the ground - he was afraid to look into her pretty eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell him you were here", she said, and was about to close the door, when Tate's hand suddenly appeared in the gap. Great, what does he want now?

"Wait - What's your name?", he asked her, and Violet wasn't sure if she could tell him. She looked him straight into his eyes, and then she turned to look into the ceiling, and cleared her throat.

"Violet. And you do know my last name already", she said, and started to push the door close, and Tate moved his hand away just in time. She walked to the kitchen, and took one cold Pepsi bottle from the fridge, and walked to her room upstairs. Tate was still standing in front of the door - "you do know my last name already" - of course he knew. He knew his first name too, he had heard her mom yelling her _"Violet, come down here right now!"_,and stuff, so he assumed her name was Violet.

"Violet...", he whispered, and looked up. Her windows had purple drapes covering her room, and he could see the small light coming from it. He just smiled, and then teleported himself to the basement where he was mostly all of his time with the other ghosts.


	2. Control Yourself

She's very pretty, you know", a voice said to Tate in the basement. He turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair and a sad smile on her face. Her name was Nora.

"You're pretty too", he said and Nora just smiled and walked through a wall. Tate snorted, and sat down to his rocking chair - well it wasn't technically his, but no one ever sat in it except him. So, it kinda was his. Violet was two levels above him, and it took everything in him to not just appear in her room and talk to her. He thought she was very interesting, and he had seen her cutting - she was almost as fucked up as he was. She had a beautiful voice, too. He was sure she had an amazing singing voice too. He also knew that she happened to have a boyfriend, his name was Daniel - or so he had heard.

Violet woke up to the sun that was shining straight to her eyes. It was 7am in the morning, and she was supposed to go to school - but she didn't want to. Last time some weird bitch tried to make her eat a smoke because her grandma died because of smoking. Why did Violet have to eat it? Gosh, it wasn't her fault that her grandma died. Anyway, then Violet spit right in to that girl's eye and she yelled Violet that _'she's so dead'_. Not like Violet was afraid of that girl, but she just didn't like it in there. Then she remembered last night - well, actually she remembered Tate, and she felt like her stomach turned around. She wanted to see him again, maybe he would come to their place if Violet told her dad he was here. And speaking of dad... Where the hell are her parents? She got up from her bed, and looked at her body from the mirror. She was wearing only black top and neon green panties, so she could see all of her cuts perfectly - her thighs were covered up in them, and when she lifted her top up a little, she saw her whole stomach full of light scars. She pulled the top back down, and pulled over a hoodie and black leggings - she wasn't planning to go to school today, so she didn't dress to her normal clothes. She could tell her parents she was sick or something. They would believe, in fact she was actually very pale. Well, she was always.

When she came downstairs, her mother was making eggs on the stove, and her dad was having an angry phone call in the living room. Her mom, Vivien, saw her and a warm smile came to her lips. She was wearing only a pale pink bathrobe and her hair was going down her back. Violet thought her mother was actually very pretty, but she was usually fucking annoying.

"Good morning honey! Um... are you going to school looking like... that?", Vivien asked, and looked her from her hair all the way down to her toes. Violet rolled her eyes, before coughing a bit.

"I think I'm sick. Like, I vomited two times last night", Violet said, and her mother's smile faded away. Her lips were now a straight line. She turned the stove off, and walked in front of Violet.

"Did you really? Violet, is this only because you don't wanna go to your new school? Or are you actually sick?", she asked, and Violet nodded.

"I am really, this isn't about the school", she lied. Her mother looked at her for few seconds, and then nodded.

"Well, whatever then. Stay at home. Rest the weekend and you can go to school on Monday. Deal?", she said, and Violet nodded again. Vivien smiled at her daughter, and then started to put some plates to the table.

"What? What do you mean he isn't okay? Well make him goddamn okay, you hear me? Make him!", Ben shouted - still - in the living room, and Vivien was pretending like nothing was going on.

"What's up with him?", Violet asked and shook his head when her mom offered her eggs.

"He's talking with his dad's doctor. You know your father's dad hasn't been okay lately, and now, well, Ben is pretty upset, as you can hear", Vivien explained, and Violet nodded.

"I see... Well, let's hope he will be okay", she said, and Vivien opened her mouth to say something, but Violet cut her off with a new sentence.

"Where were you last night, anyway?", she asked, and Vivien laughed.

"We were at your dad's friend Fred. He had a party, but it was totally lame. Anyway, we couldn't leave because Fred didn't let us to. When we got home you were already asleep", her mommy said, and took a sip from her orange juice. Violet nodded - again - and ate her cereal. She didn't know what was the point of eating when she was going to throw it all up later, but she did eat, just because her mom would complain about it if she didn't. Her dad finally ended the call, and walked to the kitchen, looking exhausted.

"Hi honey", he said to Violet and took three slieces of bread from the bag that was on top of the kitchen table.

"Hi, um, one of your patients was here last night", Violet said, and Ben immediately turned to look at her. He looked confused and a bit terrified at the same time. Violet just looked at him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she continued.

"His name was Tate", she said and when her dad was still being nothing but silent, she just took two spoonfuls of her cereal, and waited.

"What did he want?", Ben asked, and ate his bread in a second - or at least that's what it looked like.

"He didn't tell me, he just asked me to tell you he was here", Violet said, and got up from the table. She put her cereal bowl to the washing machine, and thanked her mom, who just nodded and smiled.

Violet was lying on her stomach on the living room's sofa, and watching tv. She had no idea what was going on, The O.C ended five minutes ago and now there were just some weird teenagers who were all each other secret crushes and pregnant and something. She wondered where the hell do people come up with this shit, as she took a sip from her water glass, when she heard her phone ringing in the kitchen. She didn't remember when she took her phone there with her, but there it was, in front of the microwave, almost falling down. She looked at the caller, and sighed. Daniel. She wasn't sure whether to hang up on him or answer, but just when she was about to answer him, he hang up. She snorted, and called him back. He picked up in a heartbeat, and she barely had the chance to say 'Hi', before he started shouting at her.

"Why didn't you pick up the first time I called you? No, wait, why didn't you pick up last night? I called you for twenty-something times, Vi! Why?", he yelled, and Violet held the phone few cents away from her ear because he was so loud.

"I-I-I didn't...", she was about to say 'feel like answering', but that would only lead to more fights.

"Notice you were calling me. I had my phone on vibrate, and it ran out of battery. Sorry", she continued, and she heard Daniel's sigh.

"Okay. I'm sorry for shouting. How are you? We haven't seen each other since you moved. I miss you", he said, and Violet smiled a little. There was the annoying shithead Daniel, but then there was this Daniel that she loved. But she still didn't trust him, not so much anymore. You should be able to trust your boy/girlfriend one hundred and ten percent, but she didn't trust him.

"I'm fine. The house is cool, though it has some kind of sick bad energy. You know, like paranormal activity", she laughed, and then cleared her throat.

"I miss you too", she said, and heard Daniel laughing. She was wondering was he going to ask if he can come over, because if he wasn't, she would ask him. Even though she wasn't quite sure did she want him to come.

"Hey, whatcha doing this weekend? Could I maybe come over and stay till Sunday? I can sleep in the living room or something, I don't want your dad to freak out", he said, and Violet smirked. What, was he like reading her thoughts?

"Sure. I mean, mom likes you and dad is so angry about his dad's doctor so I guess he wouldn't mind you sleeping in my room either", she said, and leaned against the kitchen table. Daniel laughed again, and mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, right'.

They kept on talking about random shit, and solved their fight that they had the other night. Both apologized, and before they hang up, Daniel said he loved her. Violet was silent for few seconds and she was thinking if she should say "i love you too", or "i love U2", but she chose the first option. She took her phone with her, and walked up to her room.

Violet was lying on her back in the bed, and going down her facebook news feed. She was making her own comments about everyone's profile pictures and statuses, when she saw a picture of her best friend - well, they weren't best friends anymore because Annabel turned out to be a huge bitch - hugging Daniel. She rolled her eyes, but still liked the picture. She bet that little bitch was happy when she got the notification "Violet Harmon likes your picture", and clicked on her own profile. Her cover photo was a picture of You Me At Six that she took in their concert, and she smiled a little when she remembered that day. She was in the front row and got to meet the band after the concert, there are moments in life that make life worth living for. Her profile picture was a picture of her - well no fucking shit - and she had her hair straightened and some eyeliner plus fake lashes. She usually didn't put much makeup on, but this was took on Halloween, so, duh. She wasn't famous, and about fifteen people liked her picture, and she had couple of comments , something like "pretty" or "beautyyy" or something like that. She saw Daniel's comment, and went straight to his profile. His cover photo was a picture of him and Violet, kissing in the school hallway. That was also a good memory, it was from the time they were still actually happy together. Unlike Violet, Dan was pretty famous. He was in a band, playing the bass, and he had brown messy hair. He usually looked like he had a weekend full of nothing but alcohol and drugs, and the funny thing is that he didn't even drink or do drugs. Anyway, Violet clicked his profile picture just when she started to feel sick - not because of Dan, but because she ate that morning - and stood up. She ran to the bathroom, and she couldn't even lock the door when the vomit started to come up. She threw up for five minutes, and then walked back to her room - just to see Tate standing in the middle of her room.

"Um, what the hell are you doing in my room?", Violet asked, and Tate turned his back to the wall to face Violet's confused eyes. He just cleared his throat and shook his head quickly, and took steps closer to her.

"Sorry, I was just searching for the bathroom and I saw your Nirvana poster and...", he was trying to get up with an explanation, but Violet didn't look insured. However she did nod, and walk back to her bed. She grabbed her laptop, and Tate was just standing there being awkward as fuck. Violet looked at him and their eyes encountered, and there was some tension between the two of them. Violet felt butterflies in her stomach, and she just cleared her throat and did something very stupid - clapped the other side of her bed. Tate cocked his eyebrow, and sat beside her. He was about to say something, but Violet turned to look at him.

"Let's not make this more awkward than it already is, okay?", she said, and Tate just smiled - he looked amused - and nodded. It took about fifteen minutes, when he opened his mouth again.

"This is getting more awkward when we're not talking anything. Is he your boyfriend?", he asked when Violet was looking at that picture of her and Dan - she had already forgotten that Tate was sitting on her right side, and she suddenly closed the picture, and looked at Tate.

"Yes, he is.", Violet said, and Tate nodded.

"Why did you close the picture?", he asked. Violet cocked her eyebrow.

"Because I can", she said and when Tate chuckled and mumbled 'okay then', she started to smile. She was just about to ask him if he's dating anyone, but then he got up. She got up too, she didn't even know why.

"Um, I think I have to go. Your dad is probably thinking that I'm taking a shit", he grinned, and Violet laughed. He just smiled, and walked out leaving Violet standing alone in her room. Violet fell down to her bed, and sighed. Another weird chat with Tate. Tate... Tate... Tate. She liked to say his name.


	3. Sweet dreams

**Yay! Someone actually reads my story! :D I got the inspiration to this chapter from Marilyn Manson's song "_Sweet Dreams_", enjoy!**

It was 2am in the morning, and Daniel Cohen had landed the Murder House at 3pm yesterday. He thought the house was scary as fuck. All the old broken windows in some rooms, scary backyard and especially the basement were something that he wasn't looking forward to see again. And Violet, being the amazing girlfriend she was, made Daniel watch some creepy ass horror movies in the basement. Like, who the hell watches horror movies in the basement? Violet, obviously. Even though Daniel wasn't happy with the idea of watching The Texas Chain Saw Massacre in the basement at the middle of the night, he didn't wanna make his girlfriend mad, so he was just sitting there on the sofa as Violet was lying next to him. He was wondering why the hell did they have a sofa in their basement, but he decided to keep that question in his head instead of asking Violet.

Daniel Cohen had one hell of a past with girls. He had his first girlfriend when he was about 12 years old, and it was with a girl named Bella - well actually she was Isabella, but everyone called her Bella. It ended after two weeks, because Daniel thought she was boring. His next girlfriend was a summer love, Alice, who was on a vacation with her family. Well, the summer ended and the two of them broke up. Daniel snorted when he remembered the time Alice came to his house and told him they had to break up because she was going back to Australia. Violet looked at him when he snorted, and he just said it was because he thought the chick in the movie was so stupid for going to the old man's house. The next girl she had was someone he was deeply in love with, until she broke his heart. She was two years older than him, and she was carrying the name Rosalie. She had beautiful, long, dark hair and blue eyes. They dated for six months, and then he caught her cheating. He left her two days after that. After Rosalie he was single for a year, and then he met Violet. They met at Daniel's first concert with his band Cockroaches - don't even ask about the name. They were thinking what they should name their band, when a huge cockroach suddenly popped out of an old bag. Anyway - back to the way how Violet and Dan met.

_Violet was there with her friend Amy. Amy was Daniel's best friend's Ben's sister, and Ben was the drummer of their band. Daniel remembers going straight to the backdoors of the club after the concert, because he wanted to smoke a tobacco. _

_"They are awful", Amy said, as she blew the light smoke out of her mouth. Violet just laughed, and took a deep breath of her smoke. _

_"I don't know, I think Dan is pretty hot", She had said, and Dan felt how a grin started to cover his face. He saw how Amy rolled her eyes, and walked somewhere - leaving Violet alone. He took the chance and walked in front of her, and asked if she had fire. She nodded, and gave it to him. After both of them were finished with smoking, they just stayed there and talked. It was summer, so it wasn't even cold outside. _

_"So... did you like the concert?", Dan asked, and smiled and Violet noticed how great his snake bites made his smile look like. He didn't have those emo bites anymore though, but sometimes he did miss them - Violet sure did, she had said that kissing is way more funnier with those rings on. _

_"I did", Violet said and smiled too. They just stood there, staring at each other for a while, and suddenly Dan grabbed Violet's face and kissed her lips. Violet didn't pull away, so Dan kept on kissing her - and she kissed him back. Just when the both of them were getting into the kiss, Dan pulled away, leaving Violet looking at him very confused. He just smiled, and blew a quick kiss to her lips._

_"I just wanted to know how you taste like", he chuckled, and Violet slapped him playfully, and laughed afterwards. _

That was the first time Daniel ever kissed Violet. Their relationship was reaching perfection, when Rosalie came back to the town. Dan was having his fifth concert, and Rosalie was there trying to hit on him again. She kept on saying how good looking he was now, and how talented he was. She did everything to get him to bed with her - and her plan worked. Daniel didn't mention anything about her to Violet, she wasn't even at that concert because she had somewhere to go with her mom. Also, Daniel thought that there was no point of telling her when the time with Rosalie only happened once. Or so he thought.

Rosalie kept on bringing her sleazy fucks to him, and there was something in her that Dan couldn't resist. Maybe it was her body, or maybe it was the fact that some part of Dan was still in love with her. They kept on fucking for months, and everytime when Daniel was afraid that Violet would break up with him, Rosalie just said _"shhh, baby, what she doesn't know, can't hurt her either" _- and they just kept on. Partly the reason why Dan came to visit Violet, was that he could tell her about Rosalie - but he was afraid to. Violet was fucking scary when she was mad, and what the hell would she do if she found out that her not-so-perfect boyfriend had been cheating on her for about half a year? Oh hell no, he was so not going to tell her. Daniel had been so busy thinking of his love life, that he didn't even realize the movie had already ended and Violet was now taking the movie out of the DVD Player.

"What should we do now?", Dan asked, and Violet turned to watch him again, with a small grin on his face. Daniel understood immediately what was going in her mind, and he gulped slowly. This basement scared the living shit out of him, like what if some ghost was watching the two of them having sex and jerking off at the same time?

"Um... are you sure? I mean, if you're thinking about what I am", Daniel said, and Violet sat on his lap. She just laughed, and started to kiss his lips roughly. Daniel answered her kisses, but not as rough as she did. He moved his hands up and down her back, under her shirt, and he heard that Violet let out a slow moan when he touched her lower back. That kinda turned him on, and he felt the pressure starting to grow in his skinny jeans. Violet was now kissing his neck, making him groan. He had a thing for neck kissing. It took only few seconds when Violet's lips were back at his, and he was just about to slip his hand under Violet's blue shorts - when they both heard footsteps. Dan pulled his hand right away, and Violet jumped away from his lap. Violet quickly flipped the light on, and started to watch around. There was no one there - except Dan who was now terrified instead of turned on - and Violet sighed. She just grabbed his hand, and started to drag him upstairs.

"Come on, let's go", she mumbled, and they walked quietly back to her room. They continued hooking up - but didn't have sex, which displeased Violet a lot - when Dan had to use the bathroom. Violet didn't know was it because he had to do his business, or because he wanted to jerk off. Anyway, she was just sitting there on her bed, her hair all messed up, when she heard Dan's phone beeping. She looked at the bathroom door, and saw it was still tightly locked, and quickly grabbed his phone to her hand. She quickly opened it, and clicked the "**1 New message**" sign. Her mouth fell open when she saw the text.

_'Hi hottie, whatcha doing? ;-)x' _

The text message from Rosalie, and Violet felt like her stomach was about to come out of her ass. She started to roll the conversation up, and saw all of their sexts, and there were plenty of messages like _'What should I say to Violet?' and 'What if she finds out?'_. Violet just wanted to scream, and kill everyone. She started to pack all his stuff back to his bag, and then trew his phone on the top of his clothes. She hated him, she hated her, she hated everyone. How could he do this her? How could he be with that, that... _WHORE_! Violet now felt how tears started to make her sight blurry, and she heard Dan's footsteps. She turned around to face him, and he looked confused.

"Violet, what are you-", he started to speak, but he got cut off by Violet's hand. His hand rubbed his left cheek, and he felt the burning pain that Violet's inner palm had caused. He took few steps away from her, and looked at his re-packed bag. He saw his phone right on top of everything, and he felt his heart sink. _Oh-my-god_. She knew. Violet was just standing in front of him, staring at him the way that he felt like if he looked to somewhere else even for a second, she wouldn't hesitate to rip his head off.

"Violet, babe, I can- I can explain", he stuttered, and Violet started to scream.

"Bullshit!", she yelled - it was a good thing her parents weren't home, she could yell as loud as she wanted to. Daniel just stared at her, and he saw how her cheeks were full of little tears. He had hurt her. He took couple of steps closer to her, and she slapped him again, now to his right cheek, and he felt how his lip started to bleed because of her finger ring.

"Don't touch me!", she screamed to him, and when he tried to grab her arm, she started to scream even more - now she had probably woke up the whole neighborhood.

"Violet, gosh, can't we talk about this?", Daniel asked, and Violet just shook his head.

"I would tell you to get the _fuck_ out of my house right now if it wasn't 3:45am in the morning", Violet said, and Daniel was relieved - for a second.

"That's why you sleep in the basement", she said, and all the color escaped Daniel's face. Violet grinned at him, and he thought that she looked like a fucking psychopath - with all those black spots covering her lower lids, tears on her cheeks and a wide smile, she could as well try to get a role from a horror movie.

"Basement? Violet! You can't be serious!", Daniel tried to make her change her mind, but she just continued laughing.

"What's wrong, loverboy? _Are you afraid of ghosts_?", she whispered to his hear, and he felt goosebumps going down his back, as she grabbed his hand bend and drag him to the basement. She threw him to the sofa - there were already two pillows and a blanket, so he didn't need anything.

"Sweet dreams", Violet said with a twisted smile on her face, and looked at Dan, as she turned the light off. She walked upstairs smiling by herself like she had just won free tickets to her favorite band's concert. She let one big tear fall down her cheek, as she closed the basement door.

Daniel was just lying on his back on the sofa, squeezing his eyes together as hard as he could. There were only couple of hours left of the night - but it didn't matter was it night or day in that basement, it was still scary as fuck. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard noises coming from the other room in the basement. He pulled himself together mentally before getting up. He didn't even turn on the light, because he was afraid to walk that far away from his - well, sofa. He took couple of steps forward to the room, when he saw a rocking chair moving by itself.

"Very original, Violet", he snorted, and turned his back - and at that very moment he heard the sound of glass breaking behind him. He turned around again, and now he saw a dark figure sitting in the rocking chair. He felt his throat getting dry, and tried to gulpe as much as possible.

"W-W-Who a-a-re you?", he stuttered, and took few steps away from that creeper. He heard from the laugh of the figure, that it was a boy. He continued on laughing, and Dan was getting fucking scared. He turned around to get away from the little room with white walls and no windows, when something attacked him. He felt the sharp nails digging deep down his arm, and he let out a scream. While all this was happening, the guy in the rocking chair kept on laughing.

"Help me!", Dan yelled, when someone - or something, ripped a big handful of his hair. The guy stopped laughing, but was now humming a song that Daniel recognized - it was Nirvana's _smells like teen spirit_.

"You hurt her", the guy whispered, and Dan let out a gasp - this dude knew about him and Violet. _What the fuck?_

"What-", Dan tried to say what the fuck, but the thing on top of him bit his cheek. The guy was laughing again, and Daniel felt tears starting to roll down his cheek.

"You _hurt_ her, you hurt _her_", the guy was saying and pressuring the words 'hurt' & 'her', and laughing like he was watching the best comedy movie ever.

"I fucking know what I did!", Daniel yelled, and the guy stopped laughing. He stood up from the chair, and watched Daniel fighting with something - Daniel had no idea of what he was fighting with, but whatever it was, it was winning.

"You _don't_ know! If you love someone, you should _never_ hurt them!", the psychopath screamed right at his face - Dan could feel his breath against his face. He was now crying like a big baby under his breath.

Suddenly he felt something that hurt more like anything ever in his life - he felt how the creature's teeth broke his neck skin, and he let out a loud scream.

"Violet! Violet! Violet!", he was now yelling, and trying to get the creature away from his neck. The pscychopath was laughing again, and suddenly some weird lights started to flash in the room. Dan saw this psyschopath had blonde hair, and his eyes were dark like the night. He had a shirt saying "_normal people scare me_" and if the situation would've been far away from this, Daniel would've said his shirt was cool. He turned to look at the creature on top of him - it looked like a baby, but it definitely wasn't - just when it's nails broke Daniel's shirt.

"Help!", he tried to scream, and he heard the blonde boy's sigh.

"When are you going to die? Oh my god", the guy said, and pulled a gun out of nowhere. Daniel almost peed himself, when that boy grabbed his shirt's neckline, and pushed him against the wall. That creature was now in the rocking chair, and the blonde boy was pointing his gun straight at Daniel's forehead.

"Please... please", Dan begged for his life, and Tate just shook his head and smiled.

"I don't think so", he whispered, and pulled the trigger.

**Okay, so you probably understood that the creature in the basement was Thaddeus. **

**Anyway, did you like it? :) Reviews, please?**


	4. Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

**Here's the 4rd chapter - I'm sorry, it's pretty boring, but I had no inspiration at all today. **

**Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Daniel was squeezing his eyes close, and waiting for his brain to run down the wall or some other creepy shit. He opened his other eye a little, just to see this blonde guy laughing his ass of in front of him, swinging in the rocking chair. Daniel saw that he was now just holding the gun on his lap, not pointing it against his head anymore.

"_What the fuck_?", Daniel whispered mostly to himself, when Tate turned to look at him - just for a second. He was looking at the floor again, and now just chuckling a little.

"It wasn't loaded, idiot", he said, and Daniel looked terrified.

"Then why did you...? What's happening?", Daniel murmured. Tate lifted his eyes from the floor again, and started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. His laugh was scarier than any laugh Daniel had ever heard in any goddamn horror movie - even Fred Krueger would've pissed his pants.

Then those weird white lights started to flash again. Daniel thought this would be a good opportunity to get the fuck out of this basement, when Tate suddenly grabbed his hand. It was a reflex, when Daniel let out a loud scream.

"Don't fucking touch me, psychopath!", He yelled to Tate with a shivering voice. The next thing that happened, was so weird Daniel thought that he was actually in a horror movie, not just living his totally normal night.

He saw the blonde guy.

**Flash.**

The weird baby thing.

**Flash.**

Boy.

**Flash.**

Baby.

It looked like they were the same person, but that couldn't be possible. Or could it? Oh hell no, it couldn't.

Daniel heard footsteps coming to the basement - Violet! His weird psychopath friend and his baby buddy heard the steps too, because the lights stopped flashing, and suddenly it was silent as grave in the basement.

"_Leave. Her. Alone_", Daniel heard the whispers from the dark.

Violet turned on the lights in the room where Daniel was supposed to be sleeping, just to find no one in there.

"Daniel? Daniel! Where the hell are you?", she said, yelling the last sentence. He was probably just trying to scare her, by not appearing. Very funny, Daniel. Just when Violet was about to leave the basement, Daniel almost ran from the other room. He was covered up in blood, and his shirt was full of large cuts.

"What the fuck?", Violet whispered, and Daniel just walked past her, not saying a word. Violet walked behind him, all the way to her room, and the stairs back down to the second floor when Daniel had took his bag.

"Wait - so... are we over now?", Violet asked him, and Daniel turned around to face her, laughing.

"Are we?", he asked, and then his smile faded. "_Are we_?", he yelled.

"What- I- Why are you fucking yelling?", Violet yelled back, and Daniel took a step forwards her.

"Why am I yelling? You're fucked up - this _HOUSE _is fucked up - not to mention your psychopath friends who like to hang out in the basement!", Daniel yelled at her face, and then turned around to walk to the nearest bus stop. He didn't care how terrible he looked like, or how much the clock was - he just wanted to get as far as possible of the house.

Psychopath friends... in the basement? Violet was just standing there, in the doorway, and watching as his ex boyfriend walked along the street.

"Asshole", she just snorted, and turned her back to the frontyard, as she closed the frontdoor.

She was standing there in the vestibule for a while, thinking what she should do now - she deffinitely couldn't sleep, it was anyway almost morning. She decided to check the basement - of course there was no one. At least that's what she thought. Ghosts weren't real. Even though she could sense the bad energy in this house, she didn't believe in ghosts. She believed in spirits, yes - but dead people walking in the word of living, like zombies? Yeah, right.

She walked straight to the basement - the lights were still on, so it wasn't even that scary. She checked the sofa room - no one in it. The other room - no one, except a stupid old rocking chair. She rolled her eyes. Daniel was just bullshitting on her again, trying to make her scared or something. What an asshole.

Violet was now sitting on the first step of their porch's stair, and smoking a tobacco. She was just thinking about how her life would be like now - like, when she's not with Daniel. She kinda knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She wasn't happy - but she wasn't sad, either. Daniel hadn't made her knees go weak anymore, actually that phase lasted for about two months. The relationship things in movies and books... it's _bullshit_. They make it look so easy. Well, guess what? It's not that fucking easy. They always leave out all the fights and stuff - oh, wait, they do have fights. But it's always that one big fight, and after that everything is fucking perfect, and they live happily ever goddamn after. Her relationship with Daniel was far away from those movies - she wasn't a romantic person, so it didn't bother her that much that he didn't bring her roses and chocolate every day, but she did prefer the chocolate & roses more than cheating with whores. The problem with Violet Harmon was probably the fact that she pushed everyone away from her. She had hurt so many people in her past, that she didn't want any more to get hurt. And then there was her looks - she wasn't like all the girls in her new school. She wasn't wearing Louis Vuitton bags or Betsey Johnson's high heels. She didn't wear much make up, or make her hair pretty every day. No, she was different. Daniel was her first boyfriend - he took her virginity, and if she could, she would take it back. Not literally, of course - she had heard from all those operations where you can, like, take your virginity back, but that was just freaking weird. She drag one deep breath of her smoke, when she saw a familiar face walking towards her. It was Tate.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, and blew the light smoke out of her mouth, straight at his face. Tate sat beside her, but didn't make any eye contact.

"I heard yelling - I live in the house next to yours, you know. So, I just came to check if you're okay. You look like you are", he said and smiled, and Violet nodded, as she continued on smoking her tobacco.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for checking, anyway", she said, and Tate laughed.

"No problem. I would've had problems with my conscience if you would've been, like, dying and I would've just sat there in my room, reading a book", he said, and Violet laughed a little.

"Well, I'm not dead", she said, and Tate nodded, with a smile on his face. Violet threw her smoke to the ground, and stomped it with her Converse. Tate watched her every move, and Violet turned to look at her.

"Hey, do you wanna come in?", she asked, and got up. Tate got up too, but shook his head.

"I can't, sorry. Constance - my mom, wanted me to clean my room. Maybe later, if I'm not too lazy to walk over your house. You live so far away", he said with a grin on his face, and Violet laughed again. She turned to walk inside, and she could still feel Tate's stare at her back.

"Violet?", he asked, and she turned around. He had a smile on his face.

"Curly hair fits you", he said, and Violet could feel her cheeks blushing.

"Thanks", she murmured, and quickly walked inside the house.

Tate-freaking-Langdon just complimented her.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Reviews? :)**


End file.
